1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garden pot assembly which is comprised of a pot having an open upper end and which has a plant separator or arrangement tray snap-fitted within the upper end of the pot with the tray having a plurality of spaced-apart plant pot receiving and supporting openings formed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dish gardens and gardening or garden pots are frequently used to plant a plurality of different species of indoor plants in a shallow dish or pot so that the plants look like a garden scene. It is generally understood that the only difference between a dish garden and a gardening or garden pot is that actual dishware is used in dish gardens.
Planted dish gardens have a number of inherent flaws. The plants in planted dish gardens are usually incompatible in terms of water requirements. Watering one plant adequately will likely result in over-watering another plant which may result in root rot. Invariably, one of the plants in the design will fail before the others fail and there is no simple means of replacing the bad plant. Further, consumers do not like to see soil and many dish garden producers find it necessary to add moss to mask the soil surface. This is costly and may also lead to rotting of the lower leaves of the plant. Assembling planted dish gardens is very labor intensive making the product expensive and making it difficult to accommodate last minute orders. A further concern with the prior art dish gardens and gardening pots are that they are expensive and difficult to assemble.